Sore Losers
by crystal97
Summary: Natsu, rich playboy, goes on a night clubbing leaving him fascinated by a sexy blonde named Lucy, who is more than willing to spend the night with him. But in a one night stand where player meets player, who will lose love's battle first when both are by an unfortunate coincidence forced to be near each other every day as a contract between their parent's companies NALU NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I wanted to go for a different kind of story. One where both Natsu and Lucy begin as players and as they continue to meet they realize they can't continue their habits. Hope you like this new idea.

Story Name: Sore Losers  
Rating: 'M' for smut and stuff  
Summary: Natsu, rich playboy, goes on a night clubbing leaving him fascinated by a sexy blonde named Lucy, who is more than willing to spend the night with him. But in a one night stand where player meets player, who will lose love's battle first when both are by an unfortunate coincidence forced to be near each other every day as a contract between their parent's companies NALU NatsuxLucy  
PAIRING: NALU( implied Jerza, Gruvia, Gajeevy)  
Note: this also a song fic of sorts. This first chapter is inspired by the song: In Your Eyes by Inna

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONG

WARNING: Kind of explicit smut. You are warned! Also both Lucy and Natsu have playboy/playgirl personality so they won't act like they usually do until later in the story

In Your Eyes

The night was young or so Natsu told himself as he got ready to get it down like he did every weekend with his buddies. He was your typical bad boy playboy kind of guy. He was rich and sneaky. And like many women had repeatedly whispered in his ear, he was drop dead sexy, a sex god. He was only 21 and he'd fucked more women than he could count, and none of them really struck him or were interesting enough for him to be with for more than a night. Occasionally, there was one unfortunate girl who'd fall deeply in love with him, and of course he wasn't one to settle down. He also wasn't one to be a proper gentlemen after he got what he desired from his victims.

He'd drop dead reject them and send them crying home. Just a few months ago, he struck the lottery by catching himself a beautiful 19 year old virgin Italian girl on a trip to Rome with his crew. She was sweet and shy and even sort of annoying, but she felt amazing inside. The only stupid mistake on her part was falling for his suave way with words and touches. She woke up with dreams of marriage and kids as he promised her it would be that way with a sly grin and a gentle touch to her cheek. He gave her the address to his hotel and she had gone to see him a few days later and realized his big lies to find him checked out and flying his way back to his next business meeting in America.

Yes, that was the life of Natsu Dragneel who was son to an extremely rich father who owned nearly all Japan. Natsu would digress doing his job by going on relaxation trips before going to actual business meetings. His friends had suggested they change the pace and go to a more public club in town. Basically, a club where normally the middle class individuals would go. They didn't use formal wear, but certainly had their share of beautiful women for his taking. He dressed in a black Armani long sleeve button up with a few buttons at the top left unbuttoned exposing his chiseled chest and gave a peak of his sculptured torso. He placed on a pair of dark blue jeans that snuggled at his hips and a pair of black shoes.

He ruffled his startling pink locks, his emerald orbs assessing his looks in the mirror before him. "Not bad", he hummed in approval. He gave his reflection a boyish grin already practicing the look he'd give his prey tonight.

~~xXXx~~

"Took you long enough, flame brain", a voice chuckled at his side from the limo they rode in. Natsu looked up the black haired male beside him who was pretty much just as attractive. His blue eyes held amusement as he fixed his navy blue long sleeve. Natsu clicked his tongue. "Shut up, Elsa!" Natsu laughed as said teen frowned. "Will you get over that already? Shit, you gotta admit that ice sculpture looked like a real chick", said teen grumbled. "He's just teasing, Gray. Don't get your panties in a knot", a blue haired male spoke up as Gray sighed.

"I think the ridiculous part is that you wanted to have sex with it", the blue haired male broke into laughter as Natsu doubled over himself to join in with tears of laughter at the corner of his eyes. "Jellal. Not cool dude", Gray huffed crossing his arms. "Chill Gray, at least yours wasn't as bad as when Natsu got so wasted that he confused the tiki torch for a chick. And when it burned him, he even dared flirt with it calling 'her' 'feisty and hot'" another voice piped in from an orange haired male.

This time Gray burst into laughter as Natsu glared. "Whose side are you on, Loke?!" Natsu pointed accusingly. "Whatever, everyone just get off. We're here. And Natsu, take off the motion sickness patch. You have all these cars yet you can't handle them", Gray sighed as Natsu grumbled. Just with one look at Natsu's ride, the boys were let to skip in front of all the people waiting to enter the club. As they went in, Natsu found that he actually liked the upbeat electronic music blaring from the speakers near the DJ. And he was more pleased with the girls in tight and short dresses, who were either already drunk or getting there, dancing on the dance floor.

"Seems lively in here. Last one to get laid pays our drinks next time we go out", Gray whispered to them. Natsu accepted with no hesitation. He loved challenges and games. He was a player and his prize were the woman and it got him fired up to win. "Sounds like a plan", Loke laughed as he slithered his way into the crowd already catching the attention of quite a few girls. "Hey! That cheating weasel, I'll show him", Natsu grinned as he jumped into the crowd himself. The music had become more sensual and slow as Natsu appreciated. A girl with long brown hair came up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Hey cutie, you new here?" she giggled. Natsu only chuckled as she swayed her hips to the music and he followed with her rhythm.

"Well it all depends if this place has good stuff to offer", he whispered flirtaciously as their hips moved slowly. The girl moved in front of Natsu her bottom against his groin as she sensually danced her way down and back up. Natsu daringly placed his hands on her hips passing them painfully slow up her sides. She turned to lean her face in his neck kissing it lightly. This girl was trying to take advantage of him because he could feel her hand slowly creeping into his jean pocket. He smirked, but was clearly unamused. "You know", he began to say as he dived into her neck instead to kiss it gently making her shiver.

"If you give me a good night, I might just give you the money", he chuckled deeply. The girl separated from him in surprise. "I'm not a whore!", she yelled. Natsu only barked in laughter. "Oh really? Trying to be sly little pick pocket, and not even willing to sleep with me for it? I think that earning it is better than being a thief. Get out of my sight", he smiled knowing well he'd struck a cord in her as she ran away from the criticzing eyes on her. Natsu simply shrugged it off analyzing the crowd for a more worthy girl to his taste, and despite many girls trying to get his attention with wink and holding his hand, he found none were to his liking. He almost just slept with any girl, if it were to win against the guys and fufill his urges, but something caught his attention.

In the middle of the dance floor was a blonde. She was gorgeous and sexy. She wore a tight black dress to her thighs that left her back exposed just above her ass with a pair of black pumps on her feet. Her blond hair was long to her hips and tied in a long pony tail and he managed to see her eyes were a chocolate brown in the white light that would flicker a few seconds on her face. She had a curvy body and big breast and she was an amazing dancer. He saw no boys dared to go near her and only admired her from afar, but not Natsu. He straight up took a girl's drink from her hand to down it quickly and throw the glass across the room.

He walked with a stride as he neared her just as the song changed to a more upbeat, but still sensual song. The blonde looked him up and down with engrossed interest as he forcibly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "What's a goddess like yourself doing all alone?" he questioned with a grin. "Waiting for the right one to sweep her off the heavens like just now, hunk", she giggled as she tapped his nose playfully. Oh this girl was something else. She was just as suave as he was and he liked it. She was even a bit teasing which he found turned him on even more. She wrapped her hands around his neck as they began move to the music

 _I want your 't live without it.  
So turn up the party. I'm feeling naughty_

The blonde began to sing in his ear hotly as she teasingly grinded against him. Natsu tried to contain a growl that wanted to escape his lips. This girl knew what she was doing. She also had such a sexy voice and the lyrics to the song where only helping in augmenting his desire to have her. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel at your feet", he whispered. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia", she giggled at his charming antics.

 _Stay close to me, I'll be all that you need. Don't deny what you want, baby.  
I want your body. All I desire, you relight the fire  
Just come with me, come with me_

Lucy continued to spill the lyrics with her beautiful voice into his ear as he sensually passed his hands down her back and placed them on her ass. She shivered and let out a small moan. Natsu didn't even know how much more torture he could take from his lovely partner as she nipped at his neck painfully slow. She turned her back to him as she grinded her behind on him and led his hands to rest at her hips. The blonde was letting him know she meant business and wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Natsu growled into her ear as both of them began to dryly thrust into each other not disentangling their arms from their positions.

 _Just gonna let it go tonight. All I want is you  
Thousand shades of blue, dancing in your eyes  
I'm just gonna let it go tonight. I just want to be,  
hold you close to me dancing in your eyes.  
I want your body_

She sang again this time passing her tongue teasingly against his ear making him shiver in pure delight that she was just as daring as him. He couldn't take the pressure anymore and he grabbed her face to plummet his lips upon hers. She didn't hesitate to desperately slither her hands into his pink locks as they met in a passionate kiss. He poked at her lips with his tongue as she happily obligued to part them. Their tongues danced around as he explored her wet cavern and he even dared to give her light playful bites on her tongue. They both moaned into the kiss amazed by each other's skill in the art of kissing.

They separated breathlessly as they looked into each other's eyes finding pure lust fogging them. The wanted each other badly and they needed to turn their lust into a reality. "How about we get out of here?" he whispered kissing her neck as she breathed in heavily. "Sounds like plan, bad boy", she giggled as he led her to the limo. "Take us to the nearest motel, ASAP. Come back for the others", he muttered to the driver before his lips were upon Lucy's once more. He pushed her to lay down on the seat as he hovered above her passing a hand up her leg. She only pulled at his hair with one hand and gripped his ass with the other. She laid her head back as he began to nip at sensitive locations on her neck.

She moaned a bit loudly as he felt himself hardening more, if it were possible. He was interrupted by his driver, who already used to his young master's activities simply handed him a key to one of the rooms he went inside to pay. Lucy had wrapped her legs around his waist as he went into the elevator. Their kisses were sloppy as they tried to make out on the way to the room. Once inside, Lucy was let down as she simply slid of her dress and sat on the bed using a finger to signal him over. He smirked at her slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he stalked over to her. She licked her lips seeing his beautifully sculpted body and the delicious v-line that led to his man hood.

The blonde purred sensually standing to press herself against him as he rested his hands on her lower back. She was the one that took initiative to unbutton his pants as he shook them off and shoved her on the bed. He loved the lacey underwear she wore with small bows. As if it were his present to unwrap and was anticipating to see what was under the garments to his prize. As he bit her shoulder, he unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. He kissed down her right shoulder before his face felt the soft mound press against his cheek. She trembled beneath him and he couldn't help, but chuckle huskily. She and him were the same and at their limit. Natsu took her hardening nipple into mouth as she threw her head back to moan in delight. He used his other hand to fondle her left boob's nipple.

"N-Natsu", she groaned as she gripped onto his back. "You like that?" he whispered huskily as she nodded to him with a sigh of bliss. He continued to pinch at the nub at her left boob as he licked his way down to her navel. "M-more N-Natsu", she pleaded in the cutest squeak she could make out. He got in between her legs and slid a finger teasingly over her clothed core. "Awnn~ There~", she gave a throaty moan in ecstasy. Natsu was extremely impatient and didn't hesitate to pull off the lacy and now soaking underwear. "So beautiful", Natsu breathed as he took in her whole naked beauty before him. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes as she muttered. "Please…take me."

He didn't have to be told twice as he leaned down to rub teasing circle on her wet core. She squirmed at his touch grabbing his hand to try and lead his fingers inside her, but he refused. She was nearly panting when he felt done with his teasing. He plunged one finger inside loving how her folds seemed to suck his finger. He groaned and felt his member twitch in anticipation, but he wanted her to have the hardest orgasm she's ever experienced in her life so he grabbed onto the nub that was her clit and pinched it making her cry. She gripped onto the sheets calling his name repeatedly. It was music to Natsu's ears to hear her as he began to shove his fingers once more in and out of her.

"I'm gonna", she began to moan loudly. This girl was a screamer and it seriously almost made him come from her sexy and throaty moans and pleas of his name. he suddenly pulled his fingers as she whined. "Just fuck me already!" she hissed angrily pulling him down to attach their mouths together. Natsu released her quickly getting his jeans to pull out a condom. "I'll do it", she hummed taking the wrapped condom in her mouth. She ripped it out of its wrapper as she clung to his member which was weeping and ready for release. "So big", she complimented with a low purr as she gripped it a little tightly sending a wave of pleasure through him. When she finally managed to slide the elastic piece on his member, he met her in another tongue filled kiss as he slowly pushed into her.

Both moaned into each other's mouth as pleasure filled their entire bodies. "Move now!" she yelled which Natsu now assumed this hadn't been her first time. He wasn't disappointed because she was still tight as hell and she had made him feel amazing. He thrust in and out repeatedly already going full force on her. He liked the ones who could take it rough and she didn't seem to be complaining as she wrapped her legs tightly on his waist. "Yes! Natsu, faster! Harder!" Lucy yelled as she passed her nails at his back drawing blood slightly. Natsu could feel sweat running all over their bodies as the sound of the squeaking matress and skin slapping against skin filled the room along with the growls and moans.

Natsu bit at her neck and then began to suckle at it leaving love bites forming all over her shoulders and neck. She paid him the favor, although it was harder for her as she would suddenly yelp when he hit her g-spot straight on. Natsu felt his climax reaching and as he gave her a suddenly harsh thrust she yelled out loudly. "Natsuuuuu!" she said as she orgasmed. Her walls clenched onto his member as he groaned loudly as he too came. As he rode out his climax, they met in one more sloppy kiss before they slumped on the bed with sweaty bodies. Natsu slipped out of her sliding off the condom and throwing it onto a random place in the room. "That…was…fantastic", Lucy huffed with a satisfied grin. "It sure was", Natsu breathed out as he covered their bodies with the blanket and they fell asleep.

~~xXXx~~

Natsu yawned loudly and groaned as the light filled the room. He was guessing it was finally time to ditch Lucy as he did with any other chick before they woke up. But as he stretched his hand to the side he was met with a cold feeling. He turned to find that the one who'd ditched him was her. She was nowhere to be found. Natsu sat up actually impressed that she'd been able to stand after last night's activities. He saw she'd been nice enough to leave his clothes folded on the night table as he went to take a shower and get dressed. Once he was changed, he went to pick up his iPhone which had two text messages.

Ice Princess: 3:05 Am

 _Hey, guess what , flame brain? You won't believe who didn't get laid last night. It was Loke, bruh! His pride was totally crushed. Says he saw his ex and was scared shitless. HAH!_

Natsu chuckled fist pumping the air in victory. He never thought he'd live the day to see Loke not with a woman, but now he felt the luckiest guy. Not only did he fuck his first blonde, but he also had the best sex he's had since forever and to put the crown on the king was Loke's new embarrassing moment. He closed the message and checked the other one and gulped heavily. It was from his dad and his dad never texted him unless he'd done something wrong or something important came up.

Dad: 8:05 Am

 _Son, excuse me for interrupting your…beauty sleep, but once you see this message, I need you to report to the office in two hours. Meaning you better be here 10:05 Am and no minute later or this time I'll make sure there's no more trips or parties for you._

From the text Natsu could tell he was angry. Surely to him it seemed that way. He sighed and checked the time. 9:59 Am. Shit. He was a goner. He ran out the door throwing the key on the reception desk as her ran into his ride. "TO THE OFFICE!" he yelled urging his driver to go full speed. "Please don't kill me dad!" Natsu yelled in frustration, but still he couldn't help, but wonder what was so important, that his dad came all the way to his building to talk about something.

Crystal: Well that was the first chapter. And let me tell you it's been a long time since I've written a chapter with this kind of smut, instead of the sweet one I usually write. Well hopefully you guys like it and will come back to read the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Luck or Karma?

Crystal: Well I'm glad to hear many of you liked this idea with both our beloved character beginning as players. This chapter will be their fateful meeting. Now to respond to your reviews:

 **Fairytaillucy-** I'm glad because things will get pretty dramatic soon lol **Melodymusical8910-** You shall indeed get more lovely reviewer **SugarStrawberry-** That's a fantastic idea! Thank you! I'll surely use that for the story! **XxyoshixanimexX-** Yet again your review really encourages me, thank you! And yes I thought giving them this sort of personality would make them definitely even more sexier and desirable lol **Mangaka Shuzen-** lol nice one xD! And thank you for reviewing! **Guest-** Thank you lovely anon. I hope you keep enjoying this story. **Joshualien-** Thank you,that's really sweet! **Ninalover-** Wow you are really nice! I'm so glad you also like this story. Other characters will be coming in soon. We met Natsu' crew and now Lucy's will also be introuduced. Seriously you are really kind and I appreciate the lovely words! **Luna3300-** Aww thank you! **KitAlbert07-** *blushes* I gotta say I was kinda embarrassed to write it. I didn't think it would turn out well, but I'm glad you liked it **Rae-Tan-** Thank you! I'm glad you find it interesting. I'm hoping that continues to be the case. **Peaches7-** Aww I'm glad you love it, and also thank you for leaving a review on all my other stories. That's so nice of you! **SaffireRebel-** Thank you! Usually I find lots of flaws in my writing, but you bring me relief that you like it! :) **-** You won't have to wait any longer lol **Guest** \- aha! I see then anon guest! Lol the meet up is now! :P **Extreme399-** I thought it would be unexpected to make Loke the one to not get some lol **Melanie-** Thank you! Well the title sort of came to me as I finished the chapter. So I would assume someone had thought of a similar name **ciaoallo-** Awww thank you! I wanted to change things a bit and I also like players that begin to settle down

 **TUMBLR: celestialgoddesslucy**

Shout out to **SugarStrawberry** for giving me the idea of making the characters of different nationalities. I'm sure that'll make the story a bit more interesting. So thank you!

Luck or Karma?

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!" Natsu muttered stumbling past his employees. "Good morning, President Dragneel!" many of the girls chirped dreamily as he ran past them with lazy waves. Usually, he'd take the time to give them a wink and a charming grin, but now was not the time. He did fear his father and feared for his gallant lifestyle having to come to a stop. He ran into the elevator and impatiently tapped his foot as he tried reaching the 20th floor of his company. He made no stop as the doors opened so he could rush past the men demanding a signature for a new incoming proposal. "Leave those be! My father is in the office! We'll discuss this later", Natsu dismissed them as he finally reached the door to his office.

He tried to regain his breath acting as if he hadn't ever been late in the first place. He entered slowly finding two men in the room. His father sat on his chair looking at him with a stern look. Shit. He was still late. He had red hair that was slicked back and his eyes were a dark golden yellow. But in front was another man with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a mustache adorning his face. He looked calm and composed and simply glanced at him before turning back to Natsu's father. "Welcome, Natsu, glad you could finally join us twenty minutes late", he gestured to the simple chair next to his. "Traffic, you know. Pretty heavy", Natsu chuckled nervously.

"Igneel, my friend, he's still made it here before my own child", the man sighed rubbing his temple. Igneel only sighed heavily as Natsu slumped down in the chair next to him. "Now Natsu, you are lucky that you weren't the last one here or else I'd surely have cut you off from using the jets for fun", Igneel stared at him knowingly. Natsu gulped thanking the man in front of him for his child's tardy. That's when they heard the clicking of the door as a new person entered the room. "Please excuse me for being late father. Traffic, you know", a female's voice giggled just as nervous. Natsu perked up at the voice and his eyes widened. It was her! The blonde from the night before that he'd fuck.

The girl also up at him with wide eyes before she gave him a seductive grin. "Lucy, I'm disappointed that you've chosen to arrive late", the man across Igneel lectured Lucy. "I'm sorry, father", she said with an apologetic smile as she walked toward the chair next to her father. Natsu had to contain from slobbering at the sight of the sexy blonde at finally seeing her clear as day. Her beautiful blonde hair was left loose this time as it swayed as she walked. Her bangs were neatly resting straight across her forehead, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that at just the right light looked like a golden brown, looking straight at him. She wore a red strapless dress that had a sweetheart shape at the top and at the skirt flared out to her thighs. She allured him once more as he saw her hips sway as she finally reached the seat to sit with four coffees in a cup holder.

She crossed her leg over the other leaving smooth fair skin revealed to Natsu's predatory eyes. "Lucy", Natsu muttered out before he could stop himself catching the attention of both older males in the room. "You know each other?" Igneel asked him. Natsu panicked. He was not willing to tell his dad he had a one night stand with a potential business partner. "Yeah, I happened to meet him at a local coffee shop on my way to a business meeting. I'd gotten lost here in Japan and he kindly offered to buy me coffee before redirecting me to the location", Lucy responded swiftly and almost charmingly. Natsu focused on her words realizing she had the speech of a natural. Just like him, but he'd gotten caught off guard by her appearance before him.

"Wow, I can't believe you could be a proper gentleman", Igneel actually smiled proudly. Natsu grinned, "Oh, father, it seems you yet have to know me. But don't be surprised. She's been one of the most professional woman I've met. As a matter of fact, she had offered me some great business insight before my own meeting", Natsu explained casually. "Lucy, have you finally realized your love for business?" the blonde's father asked clearly touched by Natsu's clever lie. Lucy smiled brightly. "Of course, father. I did promise to take my job seriously", she nodded. "Well since you two are well acquainted than we can get straight to the point", Igneel informed them. "Oh, before we start, I brought everyone some coffee", Lucy offered with an sweet smile.

The older men thanked her as she handed each their cup. "Just be careful. It's _hot_ wouldn't want to get a burn", she whispered a she leaned over to hand Natsu his drink. "I'll be fine. I'll let you know I actually like it when it's _hot_ ", he chuckled lowly as he proved it to her by sipping a gulp. She almost giggled, but her eyes showed the amusement he was looking for. "Alright, Natsu, I'd like you to meet Mr. Jude Heartfilia, owner of a great empire of businesses in America, and is one of the wealthiest. We actually went to college together before we went our separate ways. He's a natural born American", Igneel introduced Jude as Natsu stretched to give him a firm handshake. "Natsu Dragneel, sir", he nodded to him.

"Lucy, this is Mr. Igneel Dragneel, owner of almost the entirety of business in Japan and also its wealthiest business man. He's Japanese my dear and his son happens to be Japanese American", Jude said as Lucy also gave a firm handshake to Igneel. "My daughter, Lucy Heartfilia", Jude presented. "I detect a certain accent from the young lady, Jude", Igneel grinned. "Ah, yes. Lucy's deceased mother, Layla, was French and Lucy spent a few years growing up in France until she was ten. After he mother died, we moved to America so she could learn English and of course she learned a few other languages when she studied abroad", Jude explained. "Ah, how interesting. My son actually was raised in America until he was twelve, and his mother also passed away in an unfortunate accident. I moved her with him to start my business and I sent him to study abroad as well", Igneel also added as the two younger adult rolled their eyes.

Igneel coughed as if remembering they were in the middle of important business affairs. "Anyways, we didn't call you here for fun. But Jude and I have decided to join our companies, but we have a common worry in the way you two are wasting your lived before getting concentrated at work. We both know you two digress from your job to go on many countless parties with your friends, and we want to put a stop to this. And so for those reasons, we have decided that for the union of our companies, we have started a million dollar campaign to sell brand mark clothing internationally", the red head explained rather seriously. "We both have decided that for the sake of making you realize what it means to be responsible, you two shall be working side by side from now and on even before you set off to travel around the specific locations to promote the campaign. No matter what situation you two are faced with you are by no means to separate from each other", Jude chimed in as the two younger adults looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Yes, and if the campaign were to fail, you two shall be stripped of ownership priveledges at your own companies. Meaning, that a new president shall be assigned to your companies and you shall like any other employee earn promotions to the top. We will also cut your budgets, restrict the use of the jets, no more parties, or fancy hotels and dinners. Ah, and as of today you two shall live together in Natsu's apartment", Igneel chuckled positively thrilled with their reactions. Both stood and yelled in unison, "NO WAY!" Jude nodded in approval. "It is just for the sake of straightening you two out. I have sent Lucy's stuff over to Natsu's apartment and should be well installed. Lucy, my dear, Igneel has kindly made you a second president for this company and in a few minutes your desk shall be moved in here as well. You and Natsu shall have equal command of this company and decisions made must be approved by both of you", Jude smiled.

"You have to be kidding, daddy", Lucy looked at her father with a pleading look. "This is only for your sake, Lucy", Jude smiled patting her head as he stood. "You shouldn't mind if you're already well acquainted. Now we shall leave you two to begin your work. Natsu's secretary shall bring you the files to the campaign. We have relocated your most closest employees to come to work here for your comfort, Lucy. Jude and I must leave now. We have a busy schedule ahead of us", Igneel said also standing as they exited the room. The blond and the pink haired male stood there completely stunned in place as they blinked looking at the door where the two older parents had decided a fate they didn't want.

Lucy sighed heavily. She wanted a one night stand and she basically got a fake boyfriend. It felt literally that way. She'd have to work with him, be at his side all the time, and now even live with him. Not to mention, travel with him. I mean, she thought he was gorgeous and sexy and literally had a body of a god. The advantage was that he did wonders in bed, and was one of the best men she'd slept with. But aside from giving her a good ravishing, she wasn't thinking of being with him. She didn't believe in love after her first real relationship, which was in high school, was a complete failure when the guy cheated on her with more than one woman. She tried to look on the bright side. This guy was interesting and he had his way with words and actions. Maybe she could have some fun with him until the campaign was over.

And those thoughts were exactly the same for Natsu. Only he slept with women because he never had experienced love. He was a guy in the moment that was led by desires and instincts rather than by emotions of attraction or love. He wasn't one to find, the "sparkle of her eyes", or "her sweet innocent smile" alluring like most idiotic men found in women. No. He was all about the curviness of the body, the size of her breast, the exterior beauty of a woman. If she was attractive, that was enough for him. And boy did he find Lucy attractive and she was really interesting, unlike the other girls he'd ravished. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be bored to have the blonde by him. She was the reincarnation of a goddess and if Lust and Sex, and Beauty had decided to become women, they would merge to turn into Lucy.

Lucy finally turned to him and she stalked her way towards him as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "This could get quite interesting, don't you think?" she chuckled. He only responded by resting his hand on her lower back and chuckled deeply. "I'm sure it can, but it has to be your choice. But just so you know. I'm not a one girl type of guy. I just like to have the good fun", he muttered. "I never said I was looking for something serious, hunk. We're alike because I'm also not a one guy type of gal, if you catch my drift", she whispered ghosting her lips over his. "So part French, huh?" he asked her quite interested. "Yep and they say the French are the best with their tongue, bel homme", she giggled licking her upper lip for emphasis as a shiver ran down his body.

He grinned, liking this girl more every second and almost going to kiss her when someone slammed the door open. "Would you fucking control your damn horny habits in check and keep from bringing your whores into the office", a male with long black hair came in angrily. Lucy clicked her tongue in anger as she glared at the man. "I brought in the desk for the new madame president. I was told she'd be here, idiot", the make frowned looking at Natsu expectantly. "It's extremely disrespectful to bad mouth your new president! And to call me a whore, what daring. Natsu you have such a employé vulgaire", she huffed angrily. The black haired male seemed to pale. "Gajeel, this young women is the French American daughter of our new business partner. She is Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, and to be quite honest, that was very rude of you", Natsu grinned.

"P-Please forgive me, President Heartfilia. It's just his father assigned me to this, idiot, as his secretary to keep him in check and avoid him from bringing any woman into the office", Gajeel explained. "Oh, in that case, I forgive you. Please do ensure, Mr. Dragneel doesn't bring any of those 'whores' into the office", she smiled brightly as two men carried in a desk and positioned it next to Natsu's. Gajeel turned to smirk at Natsu in victory. "W-What?" he said outraged. She looked at him with a sly smile. "But Mr. Dragneel, it would be irresponsible to have 'distractions' during our work, and very uncomfortable", she tried to contain her giggle. Natsu frowned heavily as she was doing it on purpose. "Couldn't have said it better, President Heartfilia", a female's voice interrupted them as woman with long scarlet hair came in.

Natsu contained himself from whistling at the red headed beauty that came in. Her brown eyes were behind thin and rimless glasses and she wore a white sleeveless top with a navy blue pencil skirt with matching heels. She had a clipboard in her hand and a pen. Lucy seemed to pale considerably. It was Natsu's turn to grin mischievously. "I'm assuming you must be, Ms. Heartfilia's secretary. You must surely have the job of keeping her from bringing men into the office, is that correct?" he asked laughing at Lucy. Said red head smiled and nodded. "You are indeed correct, Mr. Dragneel. I am Erza Scarlet. I was also informed of your situation. So to help, my new comrade Gajeel, I have made it my duty to ease his stress and keep you from bringing any females not working on our premises from entering your office. I will be the secretary for both of you and Gajeel shall now work along with Ms. Levy Mcgarden", she suddenly glared making both the blonde and the pink head shrink in fear.

"It's surely nice to see you again, Erza", Lucy laughed nervously. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Lucy. I give you the document to the campaign. Don't hesitate to call me over", Erza grinned knowingly. Gajeel seemed to fist pump, having been let off from babysitting Natsu as he and Erza exited the room. "God, when it comes to work, Erza is serious. Natsu nodded finding this woman terrifying. Both walked to their seat at their desk as they reviewed over the papers. The room remained quiet as the light shined brightly through the glass wall behind them that showed the whole city before them. They hummed simultaneously as they ended the review of the papers. "Shall we review over the clothing designs and the intended audience?" Natsu questioned.

"Sure, this actually seems like it'll be worth the investment. The designers sure are remarkable", Lucy nodded flipping slightly through the papers again. Lucy rolled her chair next to Natsu's as she took out a notebook and pen. She scribbled down a few ideas as she nodded. Natsu tried his best not to be distracted by her cleavage as he took scribbled some notes. "Hmm… Armani has always been a style from Italy, but judging by this new design and from the description of the type of cloth, I'd say it be a hit in England", she said glancing up at him. Natsu tilted his head. "Hmm… I was actually thinking it'd be better off if we started the campaign in Mexico and America. They're mostly into these type of styles and given the fact that it's a short sleeved and its summer, they'd be into it", Natsu pointed out.

They both glanced at each other defiantly. And after a few minutes, they began to argue loudly. Something they realized both had yet again in common was being stubborn. Natsu was moving his arms around angrily trying to prove his point while Lucy clenched her fists at her sides as she leaned in to yell at him. And when they still couldn't come to terms, they paced around the room yelling at each other from wherever they walked. Natsu hated the fact that they had to agree with each other before they could even make a proper decision and Lucy was not willing to abide by what he wanted just like that. She had a keen sense of fashion from her long line of clothing she would buy.

"I still think you're idea makes no sense! Are you an idiot", she yelled at him as she began to stomp over to him. Natsu frowned heavily as he also walked over to her. "Don't call me an idiot you weirdo. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about, dumb blonde", he yelled. "Oh, so now besides being a weirdo, I'm a dumb blonde. At least my hair color is normal!" she yelled as any talk of business faded. "My hair color has nothing to do with this. I was born with it, I'll have you know", he said defensively. "You can dye it a normal color", she smirked loving how he was angered.

Natsu didn't comprehend this woman. She was out of any range of expectations. He almost wanted to curse out his dad for having him set up with this crazy woman. Maybe it was all just Karma getting him back for being rude to all the women he slept with. He hadn't believed in it before. He had heard many people say it, but never once had he ever had to say it himself. And honestly, he felt this was the right and proper moment to say it. He was dealing with a disagreeable woman and that was enough said about the situation. He finally understood the phrase he heard so much entering his life like ice cold water. He realized: Karma was indeed a bitch. And it was getting him good or so he thought

"We weren't talking about hair, weirdo. We're talking about a million dollar campaign", Natsu pointed out. "Well, we wouldn't go there if you were smart enough to trust my senses", she rolled her eyes crossing her arms. Natsu threw his arms up in defeat. "Well then why don't we start the campaign in, Italy, then Ms. Weirdo", he huffed angrily. They growled at each other again as they spewed out insults back and forth. "I can't believe I'm working with an idiot!" she yelled. "I can't believe I'm working with a dumb blonde!" he yelled back again. "Idiot!" "Weirdo!" "Idiot!" "Weirdo!" They continued to rant and before they knew it, they dropped everything from their hand s and kissed fervently as their hands instinctively wrapped around each other

Natsu pressed his lips desperately against hers as their tongues met sloppily. Lucy moaned as she placed her hands in his hair as they stumbled backwards. He led her around to his desk as he slightly picked her off the floor so she could sit on it. "You gorgeous smart woman", Natsu huffed as he kissed down her neck. "You brilliant magnifique hunk of a man", Lucy moaned as she laid her head back to allow him access to her neck properly. Their hands roamed anxiously at each other's clothing as the articles began to be removed. Natsu led her body to the floor as their lips met once more. "You don't mind the huge glass wall where the world can see us?" Natsu asked her, but he clearly didn't care if she did mind as he kept giving her chaste kisses. "Oh, Just fuck me already", She huffed breathlessly as she pulled him down by his tie as she wrapped her legs around his waist

"Oh, Natssuuuu~"

Well they could totally think about work some other time. Maybe Karma wasn't a total bitch. Or so he thought at that moment, but didn't realize he was going to go on a heck of a ride in the days to come. But that was a moment to think for another time.

Crystal: Well that was the second chapter and I hope it was to your liking. Those two were having a bit of sexual tension if you could tell, and they couldn't take that pressure lol. Well, until next chapter peeps.


	3. Bitter meetings

Crystal: Well thank you again for your patience! I would have gotten this up sooner, but my brother was temporarily using my phone which had half of the typed chapter I was gonna continue and he's working out of town and I cannot allow him to see the document, so I had to write this up from scratch even when I'm feeling like poo cause I'm still sorta sick. However, I hope you guys enjoy it even if its kinda like a filler with character intros and such!

Note: I made this story up on a whim so it might be at most 10 or 12 ish chapter, but if I continue to get inspiration I might extend it. Also the zodiacs will be properly named if they show up. **Aries will be called Ariana in this chapter.**

Bitter meetings

To say that Erza was mad was an understatement. She was furious, a wild beast or even demon that looked about ready to kill them. Both Lucy and Natsu had been basking in the afterglow of their steamy session a few minutes before and they had, unfortunately for them, forgotten where exactly they had chosen to have sex and much more, forgotten just who their secretary was. And so, when the red headed secretary had come into the office her face had turned as red as her hair and she had screamed to the heavens. If in anger or embarrassment, they couldn't tell which predominated.

So there they were both CEO's running about picking up their scattered clothing in fear of their lives while Erza chased after them with intents of killing them. Just outside the office, Gajeel leaned back in his rolling chair a wide grin plastered on his face as he crossed his legs and propped them on his desk. He was more than satisfied to hear the horrified screams from his idiot boss and came to realize he really liked the Erza chick who was doing a great job at getting revenge for him, unknowingly, of course.

He closed his eyes in bliss before laughter escaped his lips. "Geehee!"

~~xXXx~~

The blonde and pink haired male sat at their respective desks, clothes in proper place while Erza sat in between the two on a rolling chair still completely red. "How come I was the only one who got hit?!" Natsu yelled angrily. Lucy gave him a slight apologetic look, but was still rather amused. "I remind you, that you are in no right to question my actions", Erza mumbled crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, Erza. We all have our wants and needs", Lucy whined knowing that once Erza sat down in the office nothing would make her leave. However, when she saw the tips of Erza's ears go red, she finally got the hint of just how they could find an amusing entertainment and get her out of the office. She gave Natsu a knowing glance as she finally rolled her chair slightly towards Erza's.

"I mean, haven't you ever gotten the need?" Lucy suddenly voiced in a low tone. Erza suddenly looked at the blonde in disbelief at her question. "W-What do you m-mean?" she asked stuttering nervously. Natsu perked up at her response and finally caught on as a grin slipped past his lips. "You know, everyone woman has it. When you find your body getting hot, and the thrill of having a man touch you", she whispered and the pink haired president had to restrain himself from bursting out in laughter when Erza had a horrified expression on her face.

"Yeah, Erza. It's the same for men too. When we have the need to delicately or roughly embrace a female", he said as he rolled his chair next to Erza's. "P-Please don't speak of this nonsense", Erza pleaded as she seemed to light up again.

"And you know, haven't you ever felt the sweet pleasure when a man caresses you softly and kisses down you neck slowly making sure to hold you in just the right places? When he thrusts deeply into you and kisses you fervently, hitting that spot inside you that leaves you crying in pure ecstasy. It's truly an amazing feeling. A carnal desire in every man and woman", Lucy explained as she looked at Natsu with a sly smile.

Erza looked about ready to bust out of her chair, but Natsu had to catch up to the blonde and end it with a bam. "Just like she said we men feel the same. The tightness of a woman when she's about ready to burst. The sweet sound of skin slapping against skin and the sweet moans a woman releases when she's high from the pleasure. How they repeatedly call a man's name while they grasp tightly onto them and their sanity, if you will. Like Lucy said, carnal desire and an instinct for all humans to connect in such a way. It's a truly amazing need of the human body", he whispered really close to her ear.

The red headed secretary took no more time in busting out from her chair completely embarrassed. "I-I have to m-make a few c-copies. Please, do y-your work!" She squeaked as she ran out the door. The two CEO's let the echo of the slamming door reach their ears before they burst out laughing. Lucy clutched her stomach pushing at her chair to head back to her desk and Natsu had to refrain from falling from his own chair as even tears were at the corner of his eyes. "Oh my god! She's such a prude woman!" Lucy laughed after taking a small break in between her laughter.

Natsu was breathing heavily trying to compose himself as he rolled his chair back in place. "Shit, who would have thought she was a virgin? She's hot. But then again, she's kind of scary", Natsu sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I feel like her attitude would change if she got herself a man whether it be for the night or a long term relationship", the blonde motioned lazily rolling once in her chair. "I might get her with one of my buddies. I'm sure one of them would dig her. I just don't know which would have a death wish or would be brave enough", Natsu snorted.

Lucy flung a pen across the room hitting the pink haired male on the head. "Now, don't be such an ass. Erza, may be scary and a prude, but she's really nice and has been my friend since we were young along with my other girls who should actually be here soon", the blonde mentioned looking at her iPhone's time. "Are they hot too?" Natsu asked slightly suggestively.

The blonde snorted. "Yeah they are, but they're not for you, bud. Unlike me, you and your buddies. My girls are hopeless romantics, especially, Juvia. Erza, Mirajane, and Juvia are the hot kind. Levy is beautiful, but she's more of the cute small type. As for Ariana (Aries) she has a hot body, but her personality is really shy and cute. They should be here soon before we finish our work for today", Lucy explained as she unconsciously began to actually work on the campaign planning. Natsu hummed slightly disappointed, but then he looked at Lucy. Well as long as got to have her that was fine.

After at least two hours of diligent work both compared ideas and found that other than their previous disagreement of campaign location, they were pretty much agreeable on everything else. "So the campaign begins in two weeks so we have to make sure that we work hard before that", the blonde commented. "Yeah, but see here. In this certain audience we have to be careful. Regarding the geography of next locations for our product. Remember that we'll be promoting a summer's apparel so I think Russia should be out of the question', Natsu explained as she nodded.

"I hadn't caught that. Give me a few seconds", she hummed as she began to type away at her laptop. A knock interrupted them as Natsu gave the person permission to enter. However, he found it was a bunch of girls. "Lucy-san!" a pleased cry came from one of them who attacked Lucy into a hug. Natsu had to refrain from staring at the way both woman's boobs rubbed against each other. The female had gray blue hair, pale blue eyes, and was pale skinned. She had a big wrack from what Natsu observed and she was wearing a sleeveless ruffled pink dress with nude colored pumps.

"Juvia, I can't breathe", Lucy murmured as she tried pushing the blue haired woman away. "Juvia is always so bubbly", another voice interrupted. "Ahh, Mira!" the blonde suddenly chirped. Natsu slightly pouted; they were totally ignoring him. But he had to admit the woman that entered was just as hot as Lucy had explained. She could almost rival Erza's body in that tight black dress of hers and she had a nice face too. Bright blue eyes and long white hair. Two more girls stood at the door way. He could assume that the small one was this Levy girl.

She was indeed very cute with blue hair and big brown eyes wearing an orange dress and red kitty heels, but he was obviously into big boobs. The other girl looked just as shy, but she was hot as well with pale pink hair and big brown eyes wearing a white dress and white heels. "Hey, Levy and Ariana, what are you doing standing in the doorway?" Lucy questioned with a sigh. "Um, wouldn't it be rude? I mean President Dragneel has been sitting there for some time now with no introductions", Levy whispered and Natsu felt the need to protect the girl.

He liked her politeness and he figured they could be friends, afterall, he was still sulking over the fact that everyone else ignored him. "I'm so sorry, president Dragneel", the pink haired woman he assumed was Ariana bowed as if ashamed. "Oh! President Dragneel glad to make your acquaintance!" Mira chirped brightly. Natsu nodded to all of them in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet all of you', he seemed to sigh. "Yo flamebrain! We're her asshole!" Natsu could hear Gray's voice called out. Natsu felt he had been saved as he urged his own team of employees to come in. Erza had guided them into the office even when they were well acquainted with their work place.

The blonde president perked up interested in analyzing the men who were coming into the room. "Took you long enough, ice princess. I want to go home, you know!" Natsu whined as the black haired male flicked him off. "Erza, mind getting Gajeel in here since he'll be working with Miss Levy?" the pink haired male requested as the red head nodded bringing in the smug male.

"Alright, this is my team. The black haired idiot with the blue eyes is Gray Fullbuster and other idiot with long black hair and red eyes is Gajeel Redfox. Jellal is the blue haired male, and wait where's that other idiot?!" the pink haired president yelled angrily. "He should be here soon so just get on with our job assignments", Gray urged him seeming to direct his attention to the 'babes' in the room. Lucy then stood up sitting atop her desk while crossing a leg over the other.

"Alright, I took the liberty of teaming you guys up based on your qualifications. Erza, however, you will no longer be a secretary", the blonde pointed out as she looked over her binder's notes. Erza looked almost outraged, but Lucy stopped her from protesting. "Your skills are essential for our campaign for you to be just a secretary. You and Jellal seemed to be more skilled in the area of monetary transactions and will help organize the budget for this clothing line campaign. Levy is the most organized and therefore, her and Gajeel will be in charge of the secretary work to organize timing for the events", Lucy continued and everyone seemed shocked by such calculations on her part.

"Natsu, if you will, take over since you made the rest of the teams", Lucy smiled as he nodded. "Alright, well Gray and Juvia shall team up together and calculate success rates for the clothing line in each of the countries we'll be going to as well as begin formulating efficient advertising for the clothing", Natsu pointed as both Gray and Juvia nodded.

"Yo, I'm here boss!" Loki's voice rang as he entered the office. "You", the blonde's voice suddenly muttered. "You're late, dumbass. You and Ariana will be working together from now and on", the CEO informed the male as a matter-of-factly. Loki rolled his eyes before they stopped on Lucy. "L-Lucy?" he muttered as he paled immensely. Everyone in the room looked at the two in confusion. "What might you be doing here?" he chuckled nervously, light sweat beginning to form on his face.

The blonde sucked in her breath as she straightened out with a venomous smile. "Why, I'm your boss, Loki." The orange haired male gulped heavily looking almost incredulously. "Look, no hard feelings right?" he asked cautiously. Lucy stood up from her desk walking up to him swiftly before smacking him right across the face. "I'll meet you downstairs so we can go home, Natsu", she muttered and walked out of the room. "What's going on here?" Natsu asked confused.

"You know her from somewhere?" Gray questioned him as you could tell the girls had begun to permeate a dangerous and menacing aura. He nodded slowly. "She's my ex. We dated in high school for about three years and she finally found out in our senior year that I had been cheating on her with some other girls throughout our relationship. She broke up with me and I never saw her after that", Loki explained. The girls in the room shook their heads beginning to finally recognize his face as they walked out. "See you tomorrow, President Dragneel", the motioned with kind smiles before looking at Loki in disgust all in exception of Arian who gave him a sympathetic look.

"You are cruel, dude", Jellal clicked his tongue. "Yeah, I know, but I did like her. But what's this about her going home with you? When did you two even meet?" Loki motioned to his boss. "Well, I slept with her that night at the club and now our parents want us to live together for the rest of the campaign", Natsu blinked as he explained the situation. "You mean that hot babe is gonna live with you?" Gray asked almost outraged. "Yeah, no shut the fuck up and all of you go home", Natsu sighed as he got his things and left. He wondered why the blonde was so angry after all these years. He was kind of worried for her.

Crystal: Well that's another chapter. And yes whoever guessed that Lucy was Loki's ex you got it! Review Lovelies!


End file.
